Hasta siempre
by MilyV
Summary: Después de las guerras napoleónicas, Suecia vence a Dinamarca y como resultado, el segundo debe darle una compesación al primero. ¿Qué harías si dicha compensación es la persona que amas?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo único

Era el fin. Dinamarca lo sabía. Estaba tirado en el suelo, sin poder tomar su arma. Apenas podía ver, por culpa de una herida encima de uno de sus ojos. Quería continuar luchando hasta al mismo fin pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo. Respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación era Noruega. No conseguía ver en dónde se hallaba su pareja. Había tantos cuerpos en el campo de batalla que no podía distinguir la figura del noruego por ningún lado.

—¡Norge! ¡Norge! —El danés llamó desesperadamente a éste pero entre tantos gritos la voz del antiguo vikingo se desvanecía.

Repentinamente la punta de una filosa espada estaba a una escasa distancia. Dinamarca sonrió porque sabía de quién se trataba. Miró con el ojo que no estaba cubierto por sangre y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Suecia.

Éste también estaba en malas condiciones, pero a diferencia del danés, aún podía mantenerse de pie. Dinamarca procuró levantarse pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Se sentía humillado ante su acérrimo enemigo.

—Esto ha terminado —dijo sombríamente el sueco.

La única motivación de éste era la venganza. Había perdido a Finlandia cinco años atrás en manos del ruso. En aquel entonces, Dinamarca había aprovechado para darle una estocada en la espalda mientras que Suecia luchaba a muerte contra el Imperio Ruso. El sueco consideraba que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no había podido rescatar al finés.

—¿Dónde está Norge? —Dinamarca trató de agarrar una vez más su espada pero el sueco la pateó para que el primero no tuviese la oportunidad de tomarla.

—Lo sabrás con el tiempo —El sueco le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Nunca había sentido tanto odio desde que había perdido la razón por la cual su corazón latía. Ahora todo, absolutamente todo le resultaba indiferente.

—Maldición, si le has llegado a hacer algo, juro que… —El danés se vio obligado a callar cuando comenzó a escupir sangre. Aun así, si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba debilitado por la batalla, hubiera saltado como un perro rabioso contra Suecia.

Suecia no estaba impresionado en lo absoluto con aquellas amenazas. ¿Cuántas veces lo había derrotado? Había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, las cuestiones eran distintas. Iba a hacerle pagar por el dolor que le provocó. Iba a hacerle sentir en carne propia lo que él mismo había sufrido al ver cómo Finlandia había sido arrastrado por la fuerza de su lado. Iba a hacer que gritase y suplicase al igual que él lo había hecho cuando el finés se iba alejando de su lado, sin poder hacer nada más que eso.

—Lo verás —Se limitó a decirle:—Una vez que firmemos las condiciones de paz —comentó antes de guardar su espada.

—Eres un sabandija —Dinamarca se vio forzado a no dedicarle más insultos, su cuerpo estaba casi al límite.

Suecia le dedicó una última mirada antes de desaparecer del campo de batalla. Hacía rato que había perdido el interés por lo que pensaran de él. Su mente y su corazón tenían un solo dueño, uno del que no estaba seguro si alguna vez volvería a ver.

Dinamarca comenzó a derramar lágrimas de desesperación. Había sido alguna vez el rey del Norte y ahora era un pobre hombre que apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Golpeó con fuerza la tierra circundante. No le quedaba de otra más que aguardar a que Suecia cumpliera con su palabra.

El catorce de enero de 1814, en la ciudad alemana de Kiel, Suecia y Dinamarca se reunieron para dilucidar los términos de la paz. Como país vencedor, el primero tenía muchos más derechos que reclamar, aunque el segundo estaba básicamente en la quiebra. El danés sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecer al sueco así que temía por lo que éste pudiera pedirle a cambio.

Dinamarca no dejaba de contemplar al sueco. Quería saber en dónde estaba Noruega. No había dejado de pensar en él un solo segundo e Islandia había hecho innumerables preguntas sobre el paradero de su hermano mayor. Cada vez que veía al pequeño, se le partía el corazón.

—Exijo saber dónde está Norge, Sverige —El danés no quería andar con rodeos.

El sueco rodó los ojos y luego hizo una seña a un guardia para que trajera al noruego. Hubiera preferido mantener al muchacho oculto, pero no era tan cruel para denegar al danés un último vistazo a su amado. No como habían hecho con él.

El danés aún tenía una venda sobre uno de sus ojos, pues la herida no había dejado de sangrar. Aun así, deseaba volver a ver a Noruega.

Cuando éste entró, los dos se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente. Dinamarca no se contuvo, no le importaba que fuera una reunión formal y que había ciertos modales en relación a la misma. Le abrazó con fuerza y el noruego le devolvió el gesto.

Noruega había odiado a Suecia desde el primer momento que lo había capturado. Todo esto era su culpa. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que le amargue el reencuentro. Acarició el rostro del danés con cariño y sintió algo de lástima al ver las heridas que le había dejado el sueco.

—Sigues tan guapo a pesar de esto —Noruego tocó la venda con mucho cuidado. No podía comprender cómo habían terminado de ésta manera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse momentáneamente de Dinamarca.

—No te imaginas cuánto te he extrañado —admitió el otro antes de robarle un beso de sus labios. Podría contemplar al noruego por horas y horas sin cansarse.

No obstante, pronto los dos fueron devueltos a la realidad cuando se escuchó que alguien estaba aclarando su garganta. Suecia comenzaba a impacientarse. Alguna vez, hubiera sentido compasión por los dos pero ahora su corazón estaba tan endurecido como la piedra. Todo le resultaba irritable y molesto.

—Les recuerdo que tenemos un tratado que firmar —comentó antes de golpear la mesa del salón en donde se estaba desarrollando la reunión.

Dinamarca estaba a punto de explotar pero Noruega le agarró de la mano para tranquilizarlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de enfrentar al sueco abiertamente.

—Terminemos rápido con esto —comentó el que alguna vez fuera el Rey del Norte.

Suecia le lanzó el papel para que lo leyera. Se había asegurado de que el danés no pudiera poner ninguna condición. Después de todo, era el perdedor. Además, deseaba darse un último gusto. Cruel pero era lo único que podía calmar su sed de venganza.

Los colores en el rostro del danés fueron cambiando hasta tornarse de un rojo furia, al igual que su bandera. No daba crédito a las peticiones del sueco. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era un idiota por preguntarse tal cosa. Por supuesto que lo estaba. La pérdida de Finlandia le había arrebatado del uso de razón.

—No voy a firmar esto —Fue la primera respuesta del danés.

—Lo harás. Noruega vendrá conmigo, es mi trofeo de guerra —le demandó el sueco. No iba a retroceder en su petición.

—Oye, Sverige. No soy propiedad de nadie —Aquello enfadó al noruego. No era el juguete de nadie y no iba a dejar que Suecia pensara tal cosa.

Las tensiones aumentaron en aquella sala. Tanto Dinamarca como Noruega estaban listos para saltar contra Suecia.

—No tienen ejército —les recordó el sueco:—Así que firma, Danmark —le exigió.

No, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a abandonar a su mejor amigo? Antes de ser amantes, eran amigos. Dinamarca no se imaginaba su vida sin la presencia del noruego. ¿Qué clase de juego macabro estaba jugando Suecia?

—Tiene que haber algo más. Tiene que haber algo más que tú quieras, Sverige —Dinamarca comenzó a desesperarse. Debía algo que pudiera ofrecer al otro sin tener que renunciar a Noruega.

—No tienes dinero y tampoco lo quiero —espetó éste. Sólo con ver sufrir al danés del mismo modo en el que él lo hacía con cada día que pasaba sin Finlandia, podría sentirse algo satisfecho.

Noruega no sabía qué hacer tampoco. Suecia tenía la ventaja sobre los dos y era evidente que planeaba usarla.

—Sverige, nunca te creí capaz… —Dinamarca se mordió los labios. Estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Acaso era posible que le arrebataran el amor de su vida por culpa de su maldito fracaso?

Los ojos celestes del sueco sulfuraron en furia.

—Si tú y Rusia no se hubieran aliado y no me hubieran atacado, Finlandia seguiría a mi lado —le recordó.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto —El danés se daba vueltas por la mesa, ansioso. Debía encontrar la manera de convencer al sueco de lo errado que estaba.

Sin embargo, Dinamarca iba a darse cuenta pronto de que estaba lidiando con una pared. No había manera de disuadir al sueco y Noruega lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

—Digo lo mismo. No voy a cambiar esa condición. Noruega vivirá conmigo a partir de hoy —le contestó antes de sentarse en uno de los enormes sillones que amueblaban dicha habitación.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El danés se sentía impotente, porque sabía que no podía luchar, no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para defender a su amado. Era una vergüenza para sí mismo.

—Si no hay forma de que esto cambie… —Noruega estuvo pensando un largo rato sobre ello:—Al menos, ¿podrías darnos una noche para despedirnos? —Se negaba a suplicar al sueco, pero era capaz de hacerlo si con ello podía pasar al menos unas cuantas horas más con el danés.

Tanto como Dinamarca como Suecia levantaron las miradas hacia el noruego. El primero estaba sumamente sorprendido. Al parecer, Noruega ya se había rendido.

—¡No! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución! —exclamó y se acercó al noruego. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de éste:—¡No puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado!

Al noruego se le había roto el corazón al ver la desesperación en el danés. Nunca habría de cambiar, seguía tan terco como siempre. Sin embargo, tenía que abrirle los ojos y demostrarle que no había caso en continuar peleando.

—Escúchame, Dan —Le agarró de las mejillas con cariño:—No… No podemos hacer nada más —Le costó decir tales palabras. No le gustaba darse por vencido pero la suerte estaba echada.

—Norge, tiene que haber algo… —Le miró de forma suplicante. No podía renunciar al amor de su vida, a su mejor amigo. Era como si Suecia le estuviera arrebatando su propio corazón.

El noruego negó con la cabeza y luego apoyó la frente contra la del danés.

—Es hora de tirar la toalla, Dan —Trató de sonar convencido, pero la realidad era que estaba luchando para no derramar lágrimas:—Disfrutemos de una noche más —le rogó.

El danés se mordió los labios. Odiaba su suerte, odiaba el destino. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a Suecia.

—Norge… —Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. El sólo pensar en tener que separarse de él, le dolía inmensamente.

—Deja que me encargue —Le besó suavemente sobre sus labios antes de secar la lágrima que caía por su piel.

Suecia estaba impaciente. Quería terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Los miró de reojo por un instante. Hubiera dado toda su fortuna por haber tenido una despedida con Finlandia, un último beso, un último abrazo, un último "te amo". Su pecho estaba vacío, frío.

—Sverige, por favor. Una noche más —le suplicó:—Eres mejor persona que Rusia. Una noche más y luego iré a Estocolmo contigo —Odiaba tener que rebajarse de ése modo pero lo hacía por Dinamarca, por el profundo amor que sentía.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato. ¿Por qué Rusia no había sido capaz de escucharle sus súplicas en aquel entonces? Tendido en la nieve, sin poder moverse, las lágrimas le habían nublado la visión. Los últimos gritos del finés aún retumbaban en su memoria. Había intentado levantarse pero una de sus piernas estaba rota. No habría forma de olvidar ese día de ningún modo.

Luego recordó en dónde estaba. Los penetrantes ojos azules del noruego estaban encima de él, aguardando a que respondiera.

¿Qué debía hacer? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hubiera hecho Finlandia en su lugar? A pesar del odio que le profesaba al danés, pensó en ceder.

—Una noche —contestó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos que para Dinamarca y Noruega fueron una eternidad:—Pero primero, Dinamarca debe firmar el papel —contestó antes de señalar el documento.

El danés continuaba con sus dudas pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el noruego le pidiese. Agarró la pluma y contempló el papel una vez más. Se sentía como si estuviera firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Miró una vez más a Noruega y éste asintió, por lo que firmó de una vez por todas.

Arrojó la pluma y abrazó con fuerza a su pareja. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? No, no quería soltarlo en lo absoluto.

Suecia agarró el documento y lo guardó. Contempló a la pareja por última vez. Sí, la envidia le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había soñado con tener a Finlandia entre sus brazos una última vez. Se acomodó las gafas y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin antes comentar algo más.

—Salimos mañana a la siete, Norge —le indicó el sueco antes de darle un vistazo:—Ni un minuto más —añadió antes de alejarse de allí. Recorrería la ciudad sin rumbo, tratando de sacar la imagen de Finlandia de su cabeza pero sabía que eso era imposible. Cinco años después de su partida, aún lo tenía bien presente en su corazón.

Dinamarca se derrumbó y tomó al muchacho por sus caderas. Con el único ojo saludable contempló al noruego. Quería memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro, pues quién sabía cuándo sería la siguiente vez que lo vería.

El noruego se agachó y le dio un beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación de hotel? —le sugirió antes de apoyar la frente contra la del danés:—Tenemos unas cuantas horas todavía y me gustaría que las aprovechásemos —comentó.

Aquello motivó al danés y se puso de pie. No quería desperdiciar el día y agarró a Noruega de su mano. Tenían cosas pendientes, tenían que ponerse al día. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que de hecho era el noruego quién estaba detrás de él. Entraron a un carruaje y pronto cerraron las cortinas.

Sabía que era algo imprudente en una época como la que los dos estaban viviendo, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Dinamarca se abalanzó encima del otro y le besó apasionadamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía respirar.

El noruego le empujó suavemente para recuperar la compostura, aunque le agradaba la pasión y el entusiasmo que demostraba el danés. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que lo había vuelto loco y puesto a prueba su paciencia, no dudaba en lo que sentía por él.

—Cálmate, podríamos meternos en más líos que los necesarios —comentó y se acercó para darle un suave apretón a la entrepierna del danés:—Ya nos vamos a divertir —Dicho esto, se sentó frente al otro y retiró por un momento las cortinas, para contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad alemana.

Dinamarca no dejaba de observar al otro. Todo esto era su culpa, lo sabía bien en claro. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si no se hubiera metido en una pelea en las que tenía todo por perder, Noruega no se iría con Suecia al día siguiente. El odio por sí mismo aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ambas naciones bajaron del coche y Dinamarca se dirigió directamente hacia su dormitorio. No había traído consigo muchas cosas, pues planeaba quedarse por un par de ías.

Noruega cerró la puerta tras de sí y la llaveó para que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Le dio una rápida mirada a la habitación y se dio cuenta de inmediato de la mala situación económica del danés. Distaba de ser lujosa, como alguna vez el gran Rey hubiera deseaba utilizar. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Todo lo que él deseaba era pasar la noche a su lado, colmarlo de besos y asegurarse de que fuera el momento más memorable de las vidas de los dos.

Sin embargo, en la medida que se iba a acercando al otro, pudo escuchar el sollozo del danés. Noruega le dio un cálido abrazo mientras que escuchaba los lamentos de Dinamarca.

Éste se dio la vuelta y le tomó de sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Norge! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Te he fallado! —exclamó sin poder controlar las emociones que le invadían una y otra vez.

—Basta, Dan —Le dolía ver en tal estado a su amante. Siempre lo había visto altivo, orgulloso, con la frente bien en alto, como si el mundo debiera postrarse antes sus pies. Sin embargo, ahí estaba mostrándose como un humano común y corriente. Le tomó entre sus brazos y sintió cómo su camisa se mojaba de las lágrimas que derramaba el danés.

El danés ocultó su rostro en el pecho del noruego. Se aferraba a él, estaba seguro de que la vida iba a escapársele si lo soltaba. Lo amaba tanto que no había palabras para describir la inmensidad de lo que sentía por él.

—Dan —Noruega le llamó una vez más para que le mirase a los ojos. Trataba de mantenerse calmado pero cada vez más le resultaba difícil.

Dinamarca levantó la mirada y le agarró de las mejillas.

—¡Perdóname! —le suplicó.

—Dan —Sentía una desgarradora pena por él, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones. El tiempo pasaba y eso era lo que más les faltaba. Le secó las lágrimas y lentamente lo llevó hasta la cama:—No hay nada que perdonar. La fortuna nos dio la espalda —comentó antes de sentarse sobre el regazo del danés y apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su pareja. Era tan reconfortante que no estaba seguro de cómo saldría a la mañana siguiente.

Dinamarca se calmó un poco y abrazó al otro. Lo adoraba como nunca lo había hecho.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo —le contestó el danés antes de cerrar los ojos por un instante.

—Lo sé —respondió a su vez el noruego antes de ponerse a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa del danés:—Lo sé —repitió antes de levantar la mirada. Era tan guapo que dudaba que hubiese otro hombre en el mundo con semejante atractivo.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sólo ellos dos existían en el mundo. Qué maravillosa sensación, pensó el noruego.

—Podría quedarme a tu lado todo el resto de mi longeva vida —murmuró el noruego. Los brazos del danés eran musculosos pero al mismo tiempo brindaban una calidez que dudaba encontrar en alguna fogata.

—Volveremos a estar juntos —Dinamarca había conseguido estar en paz por un instante:—Y regresaremos a ser tú y yo contra el resto del mundo —le prometió.

* * *

Años atrás, había escrito sobre este tema pero decidí editarlo, porque sencillamente no me gustaba más. Estoy considerando editar mis fics más viejos, de hecho.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
